My Shallow Mind is Just a Sign
by Villain
Summary: Kyle and Kenny are a bounty hunting team with the code name: K2. They're on a mission to retrieve some stolen art. And if there's anything that makes them angry, it's art thieves. Kenny/Kyle


...

**My Shallow Mind is Just a Sign**

Kyle dropped silently into a crouch beside Kenny and checked his phone. "Says he's still here."

Blue eyes glittering through the frame of choppy blonde bangs, Kenny grinned. "Thank god for stalker-enabling technology like iPhones." The smile faded from his face. "Now let's nail this motherfucker."

Nodding sharply in response, Kyle crept quietly ahead until he reached a door sitting slightly ajar. Through the crack he could hear the low rumble of voices, once of which belonged to their target. They'd made it into the compound with little trouble, but he wasn't going to count his chickens before they were hatched. He looked over his shoulder to see that Kenny had taken up position with his stun gun, mouth set in a firm line. For the barest of moments Kyle let his eyes slide down the lithe body clad in skin-tight black cloth, hugging every sinewy muscle in lean perfection. If anything over the last few years had made Kyle the efficient, deadly bounty hunter he was today, it was the thought that after a successful mission he'd get Kenny in his bed. He'd strip the thin black material off smooth tan skin with his teeth-

Something thunked against the side of his head and Kyle jumped. Kenny had thrown a loose piece of wood picked up from the dilapidated hallway floor. Blushing as shadowy laughter chased away any lingering arousal, Kyle refocused his attention and inched forward. Peering through the door with cat-like green eyes, he counted four men. Two were armed to the teeth with ammunition belts slung across broad chests. A third was seated, ink-marked hands shuffling through the stolen goods on the table, every now and then licking his fingers and jotting down a set of figures. Probably prices they'd fetch on the black market.

Gritting his teeth, Kenny squinted at the hand signals Kyle sent him. Four perps, two armed. Heavily. Shit. He remembered the good old days when art thieves weren't equipped with enough weapons to service a revolution, but it had become a booming business lately and the baddies were less inclined to take risks. He signed back quickly inquiring about the other two, but Kyle shook his head. Unarmed. He assumed one had to be the appraiser, probably a professional collecting on the side. And the fourth would be the mastermind himself; the soulless dick who stole the art that people had poured their hearts and souls into, only to put his name on it and turn it for a meaty profit. It made Kenny sick. And it was why he and Kyle, codenamed K2, were the number one retrieval unit for stolen art; because he enjoyed nothing more than shoving his boot up the ass of that kind of scum.

When Kyle gave the signal, Kenny moved into a spring-loaded position, ready to go barreling into the room blazing like a Christmas tree.

Kyle licked his lips, sweat beaded beneath the headband holding his jewfro at bay. He pulled out his own weapon, a long sleek assault rifle specially designed for accuracy in small spaces. It was his baby, and he saved it for art thieves, even if it meant the only rounds he ever shot were tranquilizers.

Nosing his rifle through the door, Kyle checked the silencer before picking off the two heavy bodyguards, swinging into a burst of action as they dropped like felled trees. The appraiser and the thief scrambled back with cries of alarm as Kyle and Kenny erupted into the room. Both weapons were trained between two different pairs of eyes and Kenny smirked.

"Gentleman," he greeted mundanely. "Or should I say 'pieces of shit'."

Kyle approached, gun still raised. The two men had gone deathly pale, staring from the fallen guards to the two feline men who had got the jump on them.

Green eyes skimmed the works, lip curling when he recognized the artist as one famous for giving huge percentages of profit to charitable organizations. Lowering the rifle, he turned to glare at the thief. The man stiffened as Kyle wandered closer, every muscle moving like the cogs in a machine as he walked in his sprayed on suit. He was aware of blue eyes lingering on his hips and ass, and Kyle crooked them to rest the butt of his gun against his side.

"We're taking you in for art theft you bleeding sore." His voice was a whip crack against the man and he showed no sympathy when the pasty-faced thief blanched. "But no one said you'd have to be alive." Raising his gun and sparing a secret smile for Kenny, he shoved the nose of his rifle against the thief's stomach and pulled the trigger as the man screamed in terror and pissed his pants.

Convinced that the art thief was now dead, the appraiser started crying and crumbled to his knees. "Please," he begged. "I don't want to die!"

"You don't have to, ass wipe," Kenny informed him jovially. "You tell us everything we want to know and you'll live.

...

Right after depositing the four tranquilized criminals (Kyle had almost felt bad for shooting the appraiser with the tranquilizer since the man had thought they were real bullets) the K2 team returned to their temporary abode after collecting a hefty sum. Kyle immediately dispersed the money in the many of their international accounts to avoid Kenny getting his hands on what the blonde referred to as "goody moneys". When each cent had been stashed away for safe keeping, Kyle turned around to find Kenny keeling over onto the floor as he tried to wriggle out of the suit. Laughing, Kyle walked over to him and poked him in the side with a toe.

"Want some help?" he suggested coyly, pushing the headband back over his hair to free the loose curls. "I happen to be an expert."

Wetting his lips with a devilish tongue, Kenny smirked. "An expert at stripping me naked? You don't have to tell me that." Purring like a kitten, he yanked Kyle down by his hand and rolled them so that Kyle was under him, laughing breathlessly. Grinding down between the redhead's legs, Kenny swallowed Kyle's moan with a deep kiss. He ran his hand down his partner's side until he could grip slender hips hard enough to pull him closer to his erection, hissing as their cocks rubbed through the paper-thin material.

"Kenny," Kyle begged, ripping the black fabric down Kenny's arms. The blonde let go of him long enough to wriggle free, pushing the material down his hips until it clasped delicious to his thighs. Kyle moaned when it was revealed he'd gone without underwear and those hungry green eyes rolled lustily up to his face. "Kenny, strip me," he ordered. "Then fuck me."

With a toothy grin, Kenny flipped the other man, one hand going into his hair to press him down into the carpet. The other hand roughly tore the suit down over his back and exposed the stretch of moonlight skin scattered with honey-colored freckles. He growled slightly as he uncovered Kyle's round ass, delighted to find it bare. "Great minds think alike," he husked, dropping his erection down to lie along the crevice between trembling cheeks. "I'm not gonna last long, where the stuff?"

"You underestimate me," Kyle cooed, reaching to fish around in a near invisible pocket of his suit. Pulling out a condom and a portable packet of lube, he tossed it back towards Kenny, inhaling sharply as long fingers gave one last hard tug on his hair before leaving to open the lube. Arching into the slippery warmth dribbling between his ass cheeks, Kyle spread his legs, pushing up to open himself more. Fingers slipped into him, still slightly loose from their last fuck. It didn't take nearly as long to prepare him, Kenny fitting four fingers in to spread and push until Kyle was grinding down helplessly into the carpet with soft mewls for more.

Rolling the condom down over his heavy cock, Kenny slapped Kyle across the ass, gripping the reddened flesh hard in his long fingers. Shoving the shapely globes of Kyle's ass apart, he stared down inside the other man, wanting in. "Gonna fuck you so hard," he promised, guiding his erection into the blissfully tight orifice. "I want you to take all of it." He groaned when his balls smashed up against the slick surface of Kyle's perineum, the redhead's own erection hanging down between his legs to leave wet trails of precum over the floor.

"I can take it," Kyle exhaled, a strangled gasp caught up in his throat when Kenny's arm curled around his neck, jerking him up into an uncompromising arc that left his fingertips only brushing the floor. Tears stung at his eyes with the constriction of air, and Kyle was seeing spots with the heady storm of arousal crushing all coherent thought. "Fuck my ass, Kenny," he rasped. "Fuck it."

Thankful Kyle was loose enough for their current speed, Kenny drew out, other hand curling around to grip Kyle's cock. The redhead writhed in his arms and he chuckled darkly into an ear, "Since you ordered so nicely." Thrusting forward with a grunt, Kenny angled to make Kyle scream. He pushed over and over again into that velvet vice, violent and in love and overrun with dizzying passion. Kyle's body bent to his will, cock standing up against his belly as Kenny fisted him in time with his thrusts, arm still tight against his throat. Kyle's free hands were twisting his own nipples, or diving back over his head to rip at Kenny's hair. It was beautiful, it was raw.

Kenny sunk his teeth into his shoulder and Kyle cried out hoarsely, delirious as he was fucked with loving precision. The pleasure was driving through him, hot and wet. On the razor edge of painful, he sobbed as his body dipped into hypersensitivity right before he choked out, "I'm c-cumming-" Kenny held his cock flat against his stomach and Kyle keened as the hot semen streaked his abdomen.

Throwing Kyle back against the ground, Kenny whispered to him as the redhead gasped in deep lung fulls of air. Then he reared back, gripping Kyle's hips with bruising force to deliver jarring thrusts with his aching cock, driving deep into Kyle's body to seek release. When the wave of focused sensation screamed through his system, starting in his cock and radiating outward in a wave of white, Kenny dropped down to over Kyle, thrusting erratically, hopelessly aroused by the sloppy crack of flesh on flesh.

"Fuck," he murmured a few minutes later. Kyle only grunted in response, burying his head in his folded arms. Bruises were blossoming over his hips and the bite mark on his shoulders was already darkening. Kenny rolled off and prodded at him, waiting for green eyes to sleepily find him. "We can move to the bed now."

"Mmno," Kyle whined. "The floor, it's good."

"Here, I'll tuck you in," he offered dashingly, slowly getting to his feet. Curling his arms under Kyle's chest, he lugged him over to the bed. The redhead landed in a boneless fold, murmuring sleepily. Kenny maneuvered them both under the blankets and wrapped Kyle up in his arms, kissing the curls at his temple. Waiting for Kyle's breath to even out he whispered something to the quiet in the room.

"I heard that," Kyle answered. Smiling, he said, "Love you too, Kenny."

...

A/N: I love writing Kyle to be a badass, and Kenny was along for the ride this time!

-Villain


End file.
